vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
135632-worst-servers-ever
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- White knight alert :) | |} ---- ---- ---- There are no net losses for because subs are still paying. F2P players aren't paying. And BTW, I just bought 50.00 worth of coins for the store when I can play. I doubt they are losing anything. F2P players won't be shelling out any money, some for awhile, many never. Edited October 2, 2015 by Alaricsevgirl | |} ---- ---- we're now on free 2 play. after server merges and quarter over quarter of net losses for NCSOFT. how much dust needs to settle? if the only time the game is playable is when nobody is playing the game... that's a serious problem | |} ---- World of Warcraft, launch day, Icecrown server. *shudder* | |} ---- I've seen the launch and every expansion launch WoW has had. None of them were this bad. Sure, there were a lot of issues but it was always more or less playable. Wildstar has so many server problems right now that it's not even funny, and only a few hours of the past 4 days have actually been playable. Half Life 2 was awful but that is comparing apples to oranges. It's not an MMO at all. | |} ---- F2P design expects only 10-20% of players to actually spend $15 a month on the game and aims for the 1% of players who spend signifigantly more to make their money. 90% of F2P players do not spend money on the game. It's a standard in F2P. | |} ---- You were not there for Vanilla launch. If you were you've got MASSIVE rose colored glasses on thinking this is in any way worse than the first 3 months of issues that plagued the Vanilla release. | |} ---- I didn't pick one of the larger servers so the biggest problem was loot lag. Other than that I had little trouble playing all the way to 60. But even if in your perspective it was worse that hardly justifies doing the same thing a decade later here. Some lessons should have been learnt especially since they went through this already. | |} ---- That was 10 years ago for *cupcake* sake. The MMO industry has had time to develop in 10 years. Or are we just gonna pretend it's ok cause it happened 10 years ago to some other game? And you know what? Vanilla was NOT this bad. | |} ---- You definitely don't remember how bad the release was. My point is not that it should happen today. My point is that this is NOT the worst release ever. It's not even close to how bad some releases have been. | |} ---- I do and it's not an excuse. That's like saying "Quit complaining about me punching you! Remember that other time I punched you?" | |} ---- No. It's like saying The name of this post is Worst Servers Ever and it's wrong because these other servers were worse. | |} ----